


nina cried power

by BlackWidowRising



Series: take me to church ‘verse [4]
Category: Captain America-All media types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, daredevil - Fandom
Genre: Adoption, Found Family, Immigration, LITERALLY, Multi, lyra ‘verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-01-28 21:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWidowRising/pseuds/BlackWidowRising
Summary: Steve thinks it would be nice if they had a kid. Lyra just walks into their life and decides to stay.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Matt Murdock
Series: take me to church ‘verse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138169
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the long awaited sequel to “take me to church”! Enjoy

Steve hears Lyra before he sees her. There is shouting from an alleyway and when Steve looks what he sees is like a flashback. A little girl, slight but still fighting, surrounded by three teenagers. The girl is a fighter though, she kicks one of them and while he’s doubled over, she breaks his nose. Then, in a blink of an eye, the girl swings a fist covered in flames and throws the second guy into the wall. The third guy takes this as an invitation to run, but Steve socks him in the opening of the alley.

The girl grabs her bag from where she’s dropped it, “That was nice and all but I don’t need nobody’s help, or their pity, or any debts I can’t pay. So fuck off, I can take care of myself.”

“The cops won’t like that answer,” Steve responds “and somebody definitely called them after your little light show. Sentinel Services will come for you.”

“How do you know that,” she asks.

“Because we both live in fear of the same demons,” Steve responds, letting electricity spark along his arm.

“What do you want from me?”

“Nothing, I know a place where you can get a hot meal and clean clothes though.”

“What’s the catch?”

“There isn’t one,” Steve walks away and Lyra follows.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve learns a few things about the girl as they walk to Clinton Church, the first is her name, Lyra. The second is that somebody or something messed her up bad.

At the church the priest greet Steve by name as Lyra wanders off to the hot food line. There are bags of toiletries on every seat. Lyra sits and eats. When she finishes one of the volunteers hands her a takeaway dish of food and Lyra leaves, almost, instead she walks to the sanctuary. Steve is sitting in one of the pews, hands clasped, mouth moving in silent prayer. She taps him after he makes the sign of the cross, “I’m leaving,” she says.

“Do you have a place to stay?” He asks.

Yes,” she responds.

“Here,” he gives her an address, “that’s my apartment, come if you need anything.”

“Do you have a washer/dryer?” Lyra asks, half joking.

Steve laughs “Yes, you can use our washer or just come by for a hot meal.”

Steve doesn’t see Lyra for a couple of weeks but he thinks nothing of it.

One evening, as Steve is returning home from a doctors’ appointment, he finds Lyra sitting on his kitchen table, a bag of what he assumes are clothes at her feet.

“Here to do laundry I presume?” Steve asks with a smirk.

“Yep,” Lyra responds “and maybe I’ll even stay for dinner.”


	3. Chapter 3

Lyra stays for dinner. Steve makes battered fish and french fries.

Matt comes home while Lyra is setting the table. The scent of fried food fills the space and Matt’s stomach rumbles. “I’m Steve’s fiance, Matt. You must be Lyra. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” He extends his hand in her general direction for her to shake, she takes it.

“I am she,” Lyra responds. “I’m taking the leftovers, you can fight me for them.”

“I wouldn’t dare, Matt says with a grin as he toes off his shoes.”

“Matt,” Steve says as he rounds the corner with a platter of fish “you’re home early.” Steve’s face breaks into a sunshine bright smile

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream at me on tumblr, I’m BlackWidowRising over there too.


End file.
